When functioning properly, the human heart maintains its own intrinsic rhythm and is capable of pumping adequate blood throughout the body's circulatory system. However, some individuals have irregular cardiac rhythms, referred to as fibrillation or arrhythmias, which can result in improper cardiac rhythms. One manner of treating improper cardiac rhythms include the use of a pulse generator (PG) such as a pacemaker, an implantable cardioverter defibrillator (ICD), or a cardiac resynchronization (CRT) device. Such devices are typically coupled to one or more implantable leads having one or more elements that can be used to deliver electrical energy to the heart. Implantable leads can additionally or alternatively be used to stimulate other tissues of the body, such as nervous and/or musculature systems.